


ikaw ang pag-ibig na hinintay

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kaisoo, Fluff, M/M, Miss Q&A contestant!kyungsoo, balik-bayan!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: sa pagtayo ng kandidata sa entablado si jongin napa-wow. pag-ibig na hindi niya mahanap mukhang kay ms. q&a candidate no. 3 niya mahahanap.





	ikaw ang pag-ibig na hinintay

**Author's Note:**

> cute cute lang kasi cute kaisoo :)))
> 
> galing sa @kaisoo_aus yung prompt whahahaa

ms. q&a ang inaabangan ng maraming viewers sa mga kabahayan at ng mga audience sa showtime set dahil sa mga kwela at nakakawindang na kagandahan ng mga kandidata. noong una ay hindi maintindihan ni jongin ang kanyang ate jihyun kung ano ang ms. q&a yun pala isa itong patimpalak para sa mga nag-gagandahang mga bakla.

nagwawala na ang ate niya sa tabi dahil heto na, naguumpisa na ang contest na inaabangan niya every noontime kaya nakatuon naman si jongin sa unang kandidata, sa pangalawa, hanggang sa lumabas si candidate no. 3 na kulang na lang ay mahulog siya sa inuupuan.

napakaganda ng lalaki.

puta ang ganda.

inaalog na ni ate jihyun niya ang braso niya. "ang ganda niya jongin! ang ganda ganda!" napansin rin ni jongin ang mga reaksyon ng ibang audience malapit sa kanila na nagbubulungan na ayun nga, ang ganda ni candidate no. 3.

lumakad-lakad ang lalaki hawak ang puting gown nito na kumikinang tulad ng pagkinang ng mga mata ng kandidata. from the background ay may voice over ng lalaki na malumanay magsalita at napakalambing.

"hello madlang people, ako po si kyungsoo do. i’m from quezon city, 21 years old , graduate from university of sto. tomas major in psychology. mahilig po ako magluto at kumanta at syempre po ang inspirasyon ko sa bawat hakbang na aking tatahakin ay ang aking mga mapagmahal na magulang.”

nang makatungtong sa harap ng mikropono ang lalaki ay tila huminto ang puso ni jongin. “magandang tanghali po sa inyong lahat madlang people! I’m kyungsoo do na nagsasabing, ang hindi nag-tootoothbrush sa umaga ay mabaho ang hininga!" sambit nito na ikinatawa ng mga tao sa ka-cutean na pagsabi nito.

natawa rin si jongin sa sinabi ng kandidata at aninag niya na nahihiya ito nang yumuko at tumungo sa tabi ni candidate no. 2. tinaas nito ang kanang kamay at winagayway nang may magandang ngiti sa labi. napalunok na lang si jongin habang tinititigan ang kagandahan ng lalaki. kukumpara sa ibang kandidata, may flower crown itong suot at kakaiba ang awra nito--nakakahumaling sa paningin at nakakaakit.

mukha siyang dyosa. iba ang charm ng candidate na ito at mahahalata ito sa mga manonood na panay bulong tungkol sa kanya.

pumasok na sa stage sina vice, anne at vhong para sa "tumpak ganern" round.

"ang ganda ng flower crown niya oh. hala siya. san mo binunot yan ineng?" tanong ni vice kay kyungsoo.

napahawak si kyungsoo sa flower crown. "sa garden po ni mama."

"ay, bongga." bulong ni vice. "kase ikaw ata yung only contestant na nakita kong nagflower crown dito."

tumawa si kyungsoo at napapalundag ang puso ni jongin sa ganda nito.

"ganda niya, jongin. grabeh ugh." gigil na sabi ng ate jihyun niya at naiintindihan niya kung bakit ganito ito maka-react.

hindi na mag-didisagree si jongin sa ate niya.

una, ininterview muna si contestant no. 1 at sumunod si contestant no. 2 at nang si contestant no. 3 na, napa-forward ng upo si jongin para mag-focus kay kyungsoo.

"ikaw, iha..." malumanay na usap ni vice dito dahil si kyungsoo ay yung tipo ng tao na pagsasalitaan mo ng pagkahinahon. "may boyfriend ka na ba?"

dalawang kamay ang gamit ni kyungsoo sa paghawak ng mic. mahinhin ito kumilos. umiling siya ng sagot.

"wala pa po."

napabuntong hininga si jongin sa sagot nito at ngumisi.

“wala? bakit?” intriga ni vice sa kanya nang seryoso.

nagsalita si vhong. "alam mo, kanina pa kita tinititigan."

"hoy vhong ikaw ha!" sabi ni anne. “pero baby faced siya no?” lambing na dagdag ni anne. “cute cute.” tawa nito.

tumitig si vice sa kanya. “mas cute sa akin ganon?”

“ah…” napaisip si anne. “medyo?”

“ayan tayo eh, kapag nakahanap na ng iba iichepwera na lang yung isa.”

“hoy hindi naman.” depensa ni anne.

“sumasakit bangs ko sayo.” biro ni vice at tumingin muli kay kyungsoo. “ilan taon ka na ulit?”

“21 po.” sagot niya na para bang may kinakausap na bata.

“ang hinhin niya no?” tanong ni vice sa audience at umagree ang lahat sa kanya. “alam mo, mukha kang 12 ganern.”

tumawa si kyungsoo takip ang bibig. “marami po nagsasabi sa akin niyan.”

“na mukha kang twelve? eh mukhang five meron ba? kase pampalubag loob ko lang sayo yung 12 pero mukha ka talagang 1 sa akin.” pagbibiro ni vice.

tumatawa lang si kyungsoo sa bawat banat ni ate vice.

“deh, biro lang. pero sobrang younger looking mo. kumpara mo sa dalawang ‘to. ano ulit pangalan?”

“yesung.”

“ikaw?” turo kay ms. no. 2.

“kibum.”

“sila mga gurang na tapos ikaw kyungsoo ikaw yung saling ketket ha?” biro niya muli at bungisngis lang ng bungisngis si kyungsoo ngunit sa mahinhin na paraan.

tumitig si vice sa kanya. “ganyan ka talaga kahinhin?”

tumango si kyungsoo. “dalagang pilipina po.”

sumang-ayon si vice sa kanya. “ oo nga eh. mas dalaga pa kay anne.” pagtawa ni vice habang inaasar ang co-host.

“nagtatrabaho ka na ba?” tanong bigla ni vhong. at puro “ayiieee” ang bumungad sa kanya. “eh kase naka-flower crown siya kaya tinititigan ko.”

“weh?” asar ni vice at puro halakhak ang buong set.

“naghahanap pa lang po.”

“kaya wala ka boyfriend eh. bakit nga ba? hindi mo pa sinasagot yung tanong ko.”

“wala pa po nahahanap.” nahihiyang sagot ni kyungsoo.

“pero manliligaw?”

tumango ito nang nahihiya.

“si vhong ba pwede manligaw?”

puno ulit ng tawanan ang lahat at sa panonood ni jongin sa kandidata ay walang mapagsidlan ang kaligayahan sa kanyang puso.

"ang landi niyo! tama na nga yan." sabi ni vice at panay sa pagbungisngis si kyungsoo. nkangiti lang si jongin sa buong interview sa kandidata.

"uy," siniko siya ng ate niya. "type mo? titig na titig ka ah." asar nito.

ngumisi lng si jongin sa kanya.

"what do you think?"

"bet mo."

"yeah. i do." sabay balik sa panonood kay kyungsoo.

nag-umpisa narin ang round at laking gulat ng mga hosts na hindi pa tapos ang tanong na “sinong ed ang--“ay bigla na nag-buzzer si kyungsoo at sumagot, “I believe ito ay isang sikat na singer sa buong mundo. I believe na lalaki siya and I believe na kinanta niya ang most famous song na shape of you. ed sheeran. and I thank you!”

“ed sheeran?” tanong ni anne.

“ang hinhin mo pero mabilis ka.” tawa ni vice.

“uulitin natin ang tanong. sinong ed ang kaka-announce lang na engaged na sa long time girlfriend nito na si cherry seaborn? your answer is ed sheeran and ed sheeran is tumpak ganern! candidate no. 3 pasok ka na sa next round!”

masaya si kyungsoo na pumunta sa likuran at lumundag muna ito para gawin ito. napapalunok na lang ng laway si jongin sa sobrang ka-cute-an nito. busog na busog ang mga mata niya dahil ditto.

sa round na “wit lang” naunang isinalang si kyungsoo at titig na naman si vice at vhong sa kanya.

hinawi pa ni anne ang mahaba nitong buhok. “you’re so pretty.”

tinatrato ng mga hosts na parang isang fragile na gamit si kyungsoo at kulang na lang mag-coo si jongin sa inuupuan.

“anak, wag ka magboboyfriend. anak, wag ka papatol sa panget.” sabay tingin kay vhong at patuloy pa rin sa monologo si vice. “anak, wag mo iiwan ang maganda mong nanay ha?” biglang nagdrama ito. “anak, mag-iingat ka lagi.” napa-sigh si vice at ngiti lang ng ngiti si kyungsoo sa kanila. tila isang inosenteng bata. tila anghel na bumaba sa langit. nakakawindang ang alindog nito.

“panget ba ako?” tanong ni vhong.

“panget ba siya? sabihin mo oo, oo, oo!” utos ni vice kay kyungsoo at tinutok ang mikropono sa kanya.

“gwapo po siya.” sagot niya at tumawa muli habang sini-sway ang katawan.

ubod ng cute!

“itatakwil na kita anak!” biro ni vice at natatawa na lang. nang makahinga ay nagtanong si vhong kay kyungsoo.

“pang-ilang contest mo na to?”

“pangatlo pa lang po.” sagot niya.

“nanalo ka na ba ng korona before? hirit ni anne.

“hindi pa po.” with confident smile ang pagsagot niya.

“di bale, baka maiuwi mo ang korona dito. galingan mo sa pagsagot, iha.” advice ni vice sa kanya.

nang makabunot na ngtanong si kyungsoo ay kinakabahan naman si jongin para sa kanya. syempre ito yung kandidatang bet niya manalo.

“sa iyong palagay, anong problema ng Brand X at lagi siyang sinisiraan ng ibang brands?”

with full confidence sinagot ni kyungsoo ang katanungan. “I believe na kaya sinisiraan ng ibang brands ang brand x ay unang-una may kompetisyong lumalaganap sa ating lipunan na siyang hindi natin maibubura. competition is everywhere and it depends to us how are we going to handle it kung isusuko mo ang laban o hindi kahit wala naman talagang problema sa bawat isa at ang bawat isa lang ang gumagawa ng problema. wala talagang problema sa atin, pero dahil may aim tayo sa buhay at gusto nating abutin, competition ang isang paraan para tapakan ang isa’t isa. and i! thank you!”

“maraming salamat sayo candidate no. 3. sweetams pa rin niya sumagot nakakaloka. at tawagin na natin si ms. candidate no. 1.”

isang malaking ngiti ang nakapinta sa mukha ni jongin at gustong gusto niya maipanalo ni kyungsoo ang korona kaya naman nung waley ang sagot ni candidate no. 1 ay sureball na siyang uusad sa next round si kyungsoo.

mahinhin, maganda, pero napakatalino niya.

isa pa, taga ust din. tho graduate lang naman si jongin dun nung elementary.

at ayun na nga! umusad nga si kyungsoo sa next round para sa “bek-lamation” at kinakabahan na naman si jongin.

lumabas na ang defending winner na may apat na na korona at maganda rin naman ito pero hindi ito maikukumpara sa kagandahan at kainosentehan ni kyungsoo.

imbis na tumagal ang mga mata niya sa defending champion ay nauwi rin ito sa pagtitig kay kyungsoo na panay kagat sa labi at pagtiklop ng mga daliri. maaring kinakabanhan siya dahil ito na ang final round ng patimpalak.

sumalang na  uli si kyungsoo at nakahawak na siya sa dibdib.

“kinakabahan ka ba, anak?” anak na ang tawag ni vice sa kanya.

tumango si kyungsoo at pinapahinga ng mga hosts.

“wag ka kabahan. galingan mo.” ngiti sa kanya ni anne.

“tanong!” umpisa ni vice. “kung ikaw ay bibigyan ng pagkakataon na mamili ng tao kung sino gusto mo maging sa isang araw, sino ka at bakit?”

rumampa si kyungsoo habang sumasagot, “kung may pagkakataon ako mamili ng isang tao ang pipiliin ko ay si darna. kung magiging darna ako isang araw, ililigtas ko ang mga taong inaapi at inaaubuso sa buong pilipinas. ako ang magpapalaganap ng mabuting asal sa lahat na mamanahin ng mga kabataan para sa kanilang paglaki ay sila naman ang tutularan ng mga nakakabata sa kanila para sa ikauunlad ng ating bansa.”

“time’s up!”

si defending champion naman ang sinalang na gusto maging si president duterte at napaka-higpit ng labanan dahil parehong may ibubuga.

“ate, who do you think will win?”

“I’m betting for no. 3 syempre. mas maganda pa siya sa akin.” siniko ulit si jongin nito at tumango siya sa ate niya.

“she is both cute and pretty.”

nag-salita na ang mg hurado tungkol sa mga sagot ng mga kandidata at panay puri na naman din sila sa angking charm ni kyungsoo na kapansin-pansin nga naman talaga.

“ask for her number after.” suwestiyon ng ate niya.

“will that be okay?”

“at ang nanalo sa ms. q&a today ay walang iba kundi si…”

“wait. sana si no. 3.” bulong ng ate niya at yun din ang hiling niya.

“at ikaw pa rin ang reigning ms. q&a --“

at natalo si kyungsoo.

 

-

nasa likod si jongin at may kausap sa telepono. iniwan muna ang ate niya sa set para kunin ang number ni kyungsoo.

“dude, I haven’t seen someone as cute and pretty as him and I really really like her/him whatever pronoun should he/she be addressed as. I like him.”

galing kasi sa barkada niyang si sehun ang tickets nila sa showtime at nagtatrabaho ang kaibigan niyang ito dito.

“okay, you got it. so where do I go now from here? is he still there backstage?”

bigla na lang may kumalabit sa balikat niya at paglingon niya ay nasa harapan na niya ang barkada.

“sehun…”

“tara, pre.”

sinundan ni jongin ang kaibigan at may pinasok silang room kung saan naroroon si candidate no. 3 na naka-bihis na ng isang cute pink dress at nakaupo sa sulok na tila ba may hinihintay.

ngumiti si sehun sa kanya at tinapik ang likuran. “good luck bro.”

tumingala si kyungsoo sa kanya at namumula ang mga pisngi nito.

bigla naman may pumasok sa kwarto na isa pang beki nan aka shorts  at floral off shoulder top.

“bakla, uwi na tayo.” pagtingala ng lalaki ay laking gulat niya nang makita si jongin.

“santisima trinidad! kyungsoo, sino tong gwapong papa na ‘to?”

lumunon si jongin at magsasalita n asana nang tumayo si kyungsoo at hinawakan ang braso ng kaibigan.

lunok ng lunok si jongin lalo na at mas maliit ang lalaki kesa sa kanya.

“baek, siya yung sabi nung  staff na gusto daw kumausap sa akin. iinterviewhin daw ako.”

“interview para saan?” kunot noon i baekhyun at nakapamewang itong hinarap si jongin. “type mob a ‘tong bestfriend ko? kasi kung palusot mo lang yang interview aba’y sabihin mo na.” tiningnan niya si jongin mula ulo’t hanggang paa na akala mo kung magbihis ay mag-popose para sa isang magazine.

“uhm…” umpisa ni jongin. “well not that kind of interview you’re thinking about, but look--“ tapon tingin agad kay kyungsoo. “i-I really like your friend. he did great out there and he did answered all the questions amazingly. for me he’s the real winner--“ nahihiya rin si jongin sa ginawa pero he’s someone who always takes risks kahit minsan yung iba nakakahiya kaya lagi niya napapahiya sarili niya sa states pero kasi gwapo siya kaya laging okay lang sa iba.

tinago ni kyungsoo ang mukha sa balikat ng kaibigan bago sumilip muli kay jongin. batid ni jongin na nahihiya ito dahil sa pag-amin niya.

“beks! afam pala to!” hampas ni baekhyun kay kyungsoo na nakatingin na sa ibaba at namumula. mahiyain talaga siya.

“what’s an afam?” tingin niya sa dalawa ngunit mas tumagal ang pagtingin niya kay kyungsoo na kinurot na ang kaibigan niya.

“afam, you know foreigner. afam.” paliwananag ni baekhyun kay jongin napa-ohh na lang ito dahil hindi niya alam ang salitang iyon.

“i’m not a foreigner but I came from states after five years and now i’m home for seven months vacation.”

bumulong si baekhyun sa kaibigan at binulungan naman ito ni kyungsoo pabalik.

namamawis na ang mga palad ni jongin pero sa ngiti pa lang ni kyungsoo, tila kakapusin na siya ng hininga.

“okay, mr. afam,” nakatiklop na ang mga braso ni baekhyun sa dibdib. “what do you want from beautiful kyungsoo?”

di na nagpadalos-dalos ang binate at tinaas ang kanyang cellphone bago lumapit bahagya sa dalawa.

“ms. kyungsoo?” tawag niya rito at biglang tinulak ni baekhyun ang kaibigan sa dibdib ni jongin. sinalo ni jongin ang beywang nito na napakaliit. maliit na height, mallit na mga balikat, in short, cute siya sa paningin ni jongin.

nagkatitigan ang dalawa at hindi naman umiwas ng tingin si kyungsoo.

“c-can i…” lumunon siya.

ang haba ng mga pilik mata ni kyungsoo.

ang ganda ng kurba ng mga mapupula niyang labi.

bilugan ang mga mata.

at may nunal ito banda sa labi.

ubod ng ganda.

napakaganda.

tumikhim si jongin at huminga muna ng malalim bago pinagpatuloy, “can I get your number ms. beautiful?”

“let me dictate that for you mr. handsome,” sagot ni baekhyun habang hawk pa rin ni jongin si kyungsoo sa beywang na tila ba dumikit na rin sa kanya ang magandang kandidata. kaya sinave na rin niya ang mga numero na binanggit ni baekhyun sa kanya.

bumitaw si kyungsoo at  tinakpan ang mukha niyang pulang pula at umaapoy na sa tindi ng mga kaganapan.

tinext agad ni jongin ang number nito.

_this is kim jongin. i hope we can be friends or more than that?_

“can you check your phone and show me that you have received my message?” request ni jongin sa kanya at sinunod naman ito ni kyungsoo nang pagkahinhin at pinakita ang text nito sa kanya.

masaya siya na hindi siya niloko ni baekhyun kaya tinapunan niya ito ng malaking ngiti bago tumingin kay kyungsoo at iniabot ang kamay sa kanya. “please to meet you kyungsoo. i’m jongin.”

kinuha naman ni kyungsoo ang kamay nito matapos ang pangungulit ni baekhyun sa kanya na wag na pabebe.

“n-nice to meet you…” pause. “…too, j-jongin.”

marahan at unti-unting bumungad ang isang magandang ngiti sa labi ni kyungsoo na siya rin naming sinuklian ni jongin.

“i’m glad I went here to watch showtime. it’s worth it.” isang malagkit na ngiti. “because I found you.”

tinago na lang muli ni kyungsoo ang namumulang mukha at napatawa na lang si jongin.

 

 

 

epilogue

 

“jongin ano to?” tanong ni kyungsoo sa boyfriend niya for three years na.

“I bought gifts for you.” ngiti ni jongin. binagabag niya ang kasintahan sa paglilinis ng kuko sa paa. nasa sahig si kyungsoo at nakalatag ang mga abubot niya na gamit tulad ng nail polish at iba pa.

“nini, sabi ko sayo wag mo na ko bilhan ng kung anu-ano.” ingit ni kyungsoo pero kinuha rin naman ang laman ng paper bag na branded. “ang dami ko na mga damit.”

“try everything, kyungsoo. I know they will all fit you. ate helped me choose those clothes for you. and it’s fine to have lots of clothes so you’ll have lots to choose from.” tinulungan nan i jongin si kyungsoo sa pagkuha ng mga laman ng paper bags na puro dresses, tops and skirts.

pero biglang tinapon ni kyungsoo ang sarili sa kanya at napahiga si jongin sa sahig habang nasa ibabaw si kyungsoo at panay kiskis ng mukha sa kanyang dibdib.

“sabi ko naman sayo wag mo na ko bilhan ng mga damit marami na ko nun eh.”

hinagkan lang siya ni jongin at napapikit. hindi na siya umuwi ng states simula nung nagging sila ni kyungsoo.

“it’s fine, soo. I don’t mind spending at all when I know you’re going to be the person who’ll walk that aisle wearing a pretty white wedding dress for me.”

tumingala si kyungsoo sa kanya na gulat na gulat. “what are you saying?”

pinisil ni jongin ang pisngi ng nobya at pinagdikit ang kanilang mga labi. sa tuwing tatami ang kanilang mga labi, namumula si kyungsoo.

“i want to marry you.”

sumingap si kyungsoo at napaupo sa kandungan ni jongin. umupo si jongin at kinuha ang isa pang paper bag at hinugot ang isa pang maliit na paper bag hanggang sa isang maliit na box na ang hawak nito.

binuksan ito ni jongin at ipinakita ang singsing kay kyungsoo.

kumikinang na ang mga mata ni kyungsoo sa nangingilid na luha at napakapit na lang siya a pantalon ng kasintahan. “j-jongin…”

“if you think this is rushed you can just say no, but I really want to be with you for the rest of my life kyungsoo. i don’t care if you can’t give me a child. we’ll work on that. i love you so much, soo. I want to take care of you, I want to be the first person to ever see your disheveled hair every mornings with your dried saliva and--“ tumawa ito. “your _muta._ I love you so much babe, will you marry me?”

“yes! yes! all yeses to you, jongin!” inakap siya nito at maluha na sa saya si jongin.

sabi ng iba masyado pang maaga para dito, pero sigurado na si jongin sa minamahal. siya na siya talaga at wala na siyang hahanapin pa dahil natagpuan na niya ang tunay na pag-ibig na kailanman ay di niya natagpuan sa iba maliban  na lang kay kyungsoo, ang reyna ng buhay niya.

**Author's Note:**

> na-enjoy niyo po ba?


End file.
